1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable jack stand and more particularly pertains to supporting a vehicle or section of a vehicle above the ground at adjustable heights with an adjustable jack stand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of jack stands is known in the prior art. More specifically, jack stands heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting objects above the ground are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,089 to Slay discloses an extendible jack stand.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,004 to Drewitz et al. discloses a jack stand.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,012 to Miller discloses a jack stand.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,920,212 to Westwood discloses a jack stand.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,658 to Binding discloses a jack stand.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an adjustable jack stand for supporting a vehicle or section of a vehicle above the ground at adjustable heights.
In this respect, the adjustable jack stand according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting a vehicle or section of a vehicle above the ground at adjustable heights.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved adjustable jack stand which can be used for supporting a vehicle or section of a vehicle above the ground at adjustable heights. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.